Weekly Source Meeting
by colourmydreams
Summary: In which it’s Friday night and though Lois has plans, they don't include a date – whatever Clark might think. Features Lois Lane, Metropolis’ finest and some Clois.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own, meh.

**Spoilers**: Well, this was based on some unimportant (but fun!) spoiler from the manuscript of episode 8x17 _Hex_, but other than that just season 8 up to _Requiem_ *shudders* Oh, and some things might be hard to understand if you haven't seen _Bulletproof_ (or at least read a review or something).

**Author's Note**: This was written about a month and a half ago, after _Requiem_ but before Infamous, therefore some details might seem off, but to be honest I'm kinda pleased with the fact that most info seem to fit. Posted at DI but for some reason I never got around to posting it here, when the cop showed up with the wad of cash on _Hex_ last night (just as in the script) I remembered this fic and thought it was time it showed up at .  
Might not be the most exciting thing to read, but it feels great to write, I just want more Lois Lane, _please_. Anyway, this one goes nicely with my other Lois Lane-heavy fics and (if anyone is curious) it takes place the Friday before my Sunday in "The Winner Takes It All" (that would be after _Infamous_ but before _Turbulence_ on the Smallville timeline), but this is a standalone so no need to read anything else

**Summary**: In which it's Friday night and though Lois has plans, they don't include a date – whatever Clark might think. Features Lois Lane, Metropolis' finest and some Clois.

* * *

**Weekly Source Meeting (never reveal your hand)**

_The Daily Planet Basement – Friday – 4:55 p.m._

Lois Lane leaned forward to switch off her computer screen, doing her part in saving electricity and in the long run the planet (as in Earth, not the _Daily_ Planet), even the smallest thing count for something. She organised the papers on her desk and threw away some old gum-wrappers and an apple core that really shouldn't lie there over the weekend – she had come back to rotting apples on her desk before and it was not a pretty sight (or smell).

Finally, after deeming herself finished with everything and her desk clean enough, she slipped on her heels (the stilettos made her legs look great, but they hurt like a b*tch) and rose to her feet. She heaved up her bag on her shoulder (a Mulberry Bayswater, thank you very much, bought after her well deserved raise from Tess) and without even glancing at the person occupying the seat across from her made her way towards the elevators.

"You leaving already, Lois? It's not even five yet." Damn, and she thought she would get away with it just this once. Apparently she hadn't been quite as stealthy and sneaky as she should have been, did he not get the 'I'm not talking to you' vibe she thought she sent out clearly?

Clark looked at her expectantly and started to shut down his own computer (from the side she could see him saving a word-document and logging off the intranet). Well, if he thought they would be leaving together he had another thing coming. "It's Friday, _Clark_. While I understand that some people prefer to stand by idly and wait for that 'special someone' to make an encore appearance… Others, including myself, prefer to go out and try meeting some new people."

"I'm not waiting for anything, any_one_. Lana's gone for good and-"

"And! I'm sorry for cutting you off there, but I really don't have the time for a ride on that rollercoaster. I'm leaving early remember?"

"You have a, ah… You have plans for tonight?" It was very (extremely) obvious that Clark meant to ask if she had a date, but he seemed to have a problem with voicing the word out loud. The look on his face at that moment made an indescribable feeling spread throughout her body – though she might be able to identify it as satisfaction. Being _attracted_ to Clark had made her very aware of his facial expressions and right now she was sure she'd caught a glimpse of jealousy. And oh, it wasn't just that look on his face, it was in his voice and in the refusal of the word 'date'. Yes, it was very satisfying to know that her ways was affecting her mild mannered colleague.

"Yes, I have _plans_. Plans that require me to go home, take a shower, dress appropriately for the situation and be ready by eight. That's why I need to leave. Now." And to show that she meant it, Lois once again started to make her way towards the elevator.

Clark looked annoyed and sunk back deeper into his chair, "Well I hope you have a nice time and watch out for the crazies you usually attract."

Lois just shook her head – did he actually think that was a smart comeback?

"See ya, Smallville."

Without turning to look at him she pushed for the elevator and stepped inside, safe. Not breathing 'til she knew that he hadn't followed her – and then she'd made it.

~*~

Walking down the street in the direction of her parked car caught up in her own thoughts, Lois almost missed it when a familiar – _annoying_ – sound started from her bag. Picking up her cell, she knew exactly who it was,

"I really need to change that song, it drives me crazy every time you call."

"You keep saying that, Lo, but you still haven't done it. Secretly, I think you **love** Fall Out Boy."

"You don't even like Fall Out Boy, Luce! The only reason you chose that song is because I complained that you couldn't even understand what the guy was singing – luhleeluhrah?" Some miles away Lucy was giggling, "Yeah, he needs to articulate more or write better lyrics or something… Anyway, not that I don't love to hear your voice, why are you calling me Luce, are you in some kind of trouble? I turned off both the computer and the screen this time so you don't get to yell at me about 'destroying the planet for future generations' again."

"Actually, I was just calling to wish you good luck tonight-"

A smile took over Lois' face "Aw, you shouldn't have…"

"Yeah I know, not that you need it, you're gonna have grown police officers crying… Oh! And, actually, I'm curious to how you're handling a certain hunk of meat farmboy-turned-reporter. Making-out in the storage room yet? …Was that a snort, did you just snort at what I said?"

"Lucy, I went away and he got back together with his ex, it's not as if I should jump him." The other end grew suspiciously quiet for a second,

"…I would."

Lois gave another snort. "I know you would, Luce, but that's not the way I 'roll', before he can have me he needs to know what he's missing and he needs to know that it's me. He thinks I'm going on a date tonight."

"He thinks you're dating? Huh, that's actually kind of brilliant."

She rolled her eyes "I know" She'd reached her car and fumbled for her keys "I need to go now Luce, but uh, take care and study hard, don't make my mistake and take it for granted, ok? Everything is fine, right?"

"Everything is going great, sis. Hey, did I tell you I saw the Bat-Man a few days ago?" Lois almost dropped her keys.

"No, you did not! Crap, I don't have time… We're going to talk tomorrow, ok? I'll call you and I'll be wanting every detail! Those caped guys are showing up every where these days… So, I'll call you tomorrow, love ya, bye."

As she started up her car and fastened the seat belt, she entertained the thought of all the caped heroes knowing each other and having some kind of club where they discussed the events of their day. Then she shook her head and laughed a little, that was just too far out there to even imagine.

~*~

_New Troy Apartment – Hidden Address – 8:16 p.m._

"Did you hear a knock" Patrick "Pat" Dunkirk stood in front of the fridge, ready to grab a new bottle of lager, but turned instead to face his colleague,

"Like, _a_ knock or _the_ knock, Lee?"

Lee Daniels shrugged, "I don't know man, it could be the pizza guy…"

"Yeah, it could also be one of the wives figuring out the place we're at tonight, that's why we have a knock in the first place."

"Dude, come _on_. I mean, isn't a special knock kinda verging on the crazy?"

"Hey, don't say that when the chief can hear you. I've heard that one time, when Edna found out the place, she came herself and dragged him from the game." Lee's eyes were huge and Pat nodded wisely, "Ever since then the knock is a necessary precaution and everybody are sworn to secrecy. Besides, Aleks is bringing the pizza tonight." A knock sounded again and they could both hear that it was _the_ knock.

"Are either of you going to get that, or are you just going to stand around gossiping like a bunch of ladies?!" The chief of police grabbed Lee's unopened beer as he passed them on the way to the door "_the knock_… I have to do everything myself around here…"

He popped the lid and was still grumbling under his breath when he opened the door "How nice of you to join us Lane, only 15 minutes late this week." He stepped aside and allowed the brunette to enter.

"Fashionably late, chief, that's what it is. And you know the real party doesn't start 'til Lois Lane shows up." She shrugged out of her coat and threw it on a hanger. "Now, the important question, do you have one of those for me?" She nodded her head at his beer.

"For you Lane, of course." Together they made their way into the kitchen "How's that adorable sister of yours? I don't think I've seen Lucy since she was yay high" he held his hand just above his left knee "You talk to each other, right? I just hate it when family drifts apart…"

"There were a few years where I lost contact, but no, we've made up and started over." Pat handed her a beer "Thank you Detective, Officer Daniels" she gave them both a nod. "So Lucy's in Gotham now, managed to get a place at the University, I think she's doing quite well. I guess you could say that we're both back on track."

She shrugged but Chief Henley seemed pleased, he was an old friend of Samuel Lane and only wanted the best for his daughters.

"So, is it just the four of us today, or are waiting for someone else?"

Lee grinned at her, "Well aren't you eager Lane. Can't wait for me to win all of your money?"

"Aw, see that's not how I remember it happening last time Officer. Let's see what was your excuse again… That 'certain of my physical attributes distracted your attention', well that's not gonna be a problem tonight, I'd love more of a challenge." Lois winked at the young officer as his cheeks turned a few shades darker.

To her right she could hear Detective Dunkirk mumble, "I wondered about that turtleneck…" He continued with a louder statement "We're only waiting for officer Anjukov. Aleks should be here any minute, probably with the pizza."

Lois turned to face the chief "So I'm not the last one huh?"

"Don't push it Lane, Aleks is just coming off a shift, I don't even know how you manage to constantly be 15 minutes behind…"

"Hey! I do important stuff, and as an up-and-coming reporter I always have to be on the alert. I think I saw the red-and-blue blur on my way over." That caught their attention, "Strange thing actually, 'cause I don't think there was an accident or anything near by… I was stopping for gas and had this sudden feeling – as if someone was watching me – so I turned and just as I caught a shadow this red and blue blur sped past me. Must have been him, right?"

Detective Dunkirk took a swallow of beer and huffed "Capes. Think they have the right to just speed around saving people 'cause they can, no badge or education necessary. Maybe you've got yourself a stalker Lane."

A knock (_the_ knock) sounded at the door.

"That should be Anjukov." As Lee made his way to the door he threw a comment over his shoulder "And if there's someone in desperate need of a stalker-cape it's definitely Lois Lane. Besides, she's probably the one person who could take him down if necessary." He opened the door, "Aleks, my man, good to see you!"

As usual when Aleks entered the room Lois would get caught up in his good looks. Tall, broad shoulders and a mop of blond hair, his Russian accent sensual and dangerous – it made you think of all the bad guys in movies. Also as usual she would realize that sadly there was no attraction what so ever, more like appreciation of perfection, like watching a painting by Da Vinci and thinking of the golden ratio. Clark Kent had ruined all other men for her – she would forever be thinking that they were too blond, too short or something equally stupid.

"What are we standing around for? Let's get this thing started. Aleks, put the pizza on the coffee table, there, by the paper plates…" As everyone was milling about, Lois shook her head to rid it of stupid thoughts of Clark Kent. This was poker night and she needed to stay sharp – she chased that thought with a swig of her beer, oh the irony.

~*~

"You starting a collection over there, Lane?" Pat had been eyeing her winnings for the last half hour, this was his first comment on it though and Lois knew exactly how to play when the psych-game started.

"I had to, I felt it was my duty to start one so that Officer Daniels' chips wouldn't feel so lonely." Lee made a face; he was down to his last few tokens and knew that nothing short of a poker miracle (straight flush) could save him now.

They had been playing for a few hours and there was no denying that Lois had had a good night – winning almost all of the hands she was in on – she sat with quite the tower of poker chips in front of her.

"So Lois, you work at the Daily Planet, right?"

"I do, Aleks, but I thought we weren't supposed to talk shop on poker night?"

"Oh, get over yourself Lane. We all know that you remember every single name or titbit of information we happen to slip on these nights. And, truth be told, I don't think anyone of us care anymore – completely off the record of course." The men around the table gave concurring hums and nods of confirmation to Pat's declaration.

Lois huffed "Yeah, well that's nice to know, maybe next time I'll bring my digital recorder."

"How 'bout next time I pat you down before you enter?"

"In your dreams, Lee. Anyway, why the curiosity Anjukov?" The chief dealt a new hand.

"Well, I was talking to a friend of mine today, Stu, we're usually on different shifts so I hadn't seen him for a while… Anyway, he knows this other guy who works over at the 44th precinct," Lois was only half-listening, checking her cards instead – ace, nine of diamonds, she could definitely work with that. "So, Turpin had apparently had the feeling that something was strange with the guy all along and he was right 'cause this 'transfer' from Edge City was really a undercover reporter with the Daily Planet!"

Some guy. Undercover. Daily Planet. "He, wait - WHAT?!"

"See I knew you would find this interesting." Lee and Pat laughed at her expression; chief Henley however, listened intently.

"You may be devilishly handsome, Aleks, but smug doesn't suit you. I can't believe someone had the nerve to do an undercover story, how did I miss that…? Wait, who was this guy anyway?" Still in control of the game, Lois placed the necessary bet and took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, I knew you'd want to know the name so I pressed poor Stu to remember it, memory like a sieve that one… He thought it was something like Carl Kent- " Lois inhaled too quickly and the beer went down the wrong tube, starting a horrible coughing fit and Lee had to pound her on the back for a full minute before she could breathe regularly again.

"I'm sorry, did you say Clark Kent?" Her great hand was now sadly forgotten, still the game moved on and she absentmindedly placed another bet, she knew that her cards had been good… But with the attention on Aleks' story instead of on reading the others around the table, she missed Pat's usual tell of a great hand – he hadn't touched his beer once since the cards had been dealt.

"Nuh, I didn't, I said Carl, but I guess it could have been Clark. Some pretty boy with a bit of a hero complex apparently. Why, do you know him?"

Should she say yes? For some reason that felt like the wrong thing to do, she wanted to know more about the story and letting them know that she knew Clark would probably do more harm than good… "Ah, eh, I wouldn't say that I know him, I know the name… Of course, to me he's more of the sharpest copy boy around than investigative reporter. What was he working on that required that kind of inside information?"

The chief decided that it was time to cut in "They had some trouble at 44th with officers going rouge and handling criminals in a way that is by no means condoned by the Metropolis Police Department. I can't believe you missed it, Lane, made quite the headlines for a while there. But I don't know how much attention your colleague got from it, seems he just, hm, pricked the balloon open but then disappeared from the scene before it really could explode, if you know what I mean. They probably wanted a reporter with more writing experience on the case." The chief sighed, "It's been over two months now and I'm still trying to fix the mess and get people to trust us again, it was a seriously bad hit for the MPD…"

The table grew silent for a while, thoughts spinning like crazy inside Lois' head and she got to see Dunkirk, very pleased with himself, win the huge pot on the table right in front of her nose. Whoa, she had really let her attention slip there.

It didn't take long for the conversation to start over again and Lois covered her confusion with flirtation – awarding Aleks extra attention and Lee finally went all-in and lost when Lois' hand suddenly placed itself lightly on his bicep just for a moment.

In the end she managed to make up for that one slip of her attention and when the game was over she had quite the sum to collect.

"I don't even know why we let you play, Lane, all you do is take our well-earned money. What do you do with it, buy new shoes?"

"Don't be a sore loser Lee. And I think it has something to do with trying to justify four guys meeting alone in a apartment Friday night at an unknown address, I'm your safety, the girl who makes it alright." She winked at his petrified expression, "Or it could have something to do with me knowing how interested Edna would be in knowing that the smoke on chiefs clothes actually come from the three cigars he's smoked and not – like he says – from sitting next to people who 'don't give a rat's ass about their lungs'. Isn't that right, Chief?" Henley's only answer was an unintelligible grumble.

Lois rose from the table, her winnings safe inside her bag. "Well, gentlemen, it's been a pleasure – as usual. I'll see you all next Friday, and remember, you're officers of the law so no drinking and driving!" Making her round around the table she kissed each of their cheeks (Pat groused and a slightly intoxicated Lee wanted a kiss on the lips) the chief and Aleks followed her to the door where Aleks helped her with her coat, while chief Henley held her bag,

"Give your sister my best and if you talk to Sam let him know that I'm looking out for you, stalker-cape or not."

Lois hugged him, "That's very sweet of you, chief, tell Edna I said hi, ok?" The chief gave a nod and went back to Pat and Lee in the dining room.

Aleks smiled playfully, "So, a sister eeeh? You think I have a better chance at getting some attention from her?"

"Ha, probably, she's quite the charmer… But, lucky for me she's in Gotham City, safe from your noble intentions."

"Just my luck, right?"

"Oh, the right one will show up sooner or later, that's they way it works for most of us…" She trailed off without really knowing how to continue and instead moved to open the door. "I had a great time, see you around Aleks. Oh, and could you remind Lee of the money he owes me, don't let him forget!" Aleks promised and after another hug Lois opened the door and he turned to get back to the others.

Suddenly something hit her, "Hey, Anjukov!" Aleks turned "Do you think that Kent kid got to keep the uniform…?" She tried to sound very casual about it.

Aleks shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. I should think that it was his own… But, eh, could be either way."

A small smile settled on Lois' lips "Well, I guess I'll just have to find out for myself then…"

Maybe it was time to go _all-in._

* * *

**AN2**: I have a confession to make, I've played Texas Hold 'Em all of two times in my life, to write this fic I've spent way to much time on wikipedia reading up on all kinds of poker… Also, police ranks – I **3** wiki.  
This is a one-shot and since I kinda killed my hard-drive there is no sequel planned (though something with Clark wearing the uniform might be funny to write…)  
Lois has some amazing poker _skillz_, just so you know.


End file.
